


The Forgotten Princess

by Mage_Ofthe_East



Series: Short Story Book [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Dragons, Fire, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Abuse, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mage_Ofthe_East/pseuds/Mage_Ofthe_East
Series: Short Story Book [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073735
Kudos: 1





	The Forgotten Princess

Once upon a- no, I'll start differently. 

Long ago in a wealthy and blooming kingdom, there was a princess.   
No one remembers her, except me. 

How can that possibly be, you ask, well I'll tell you. 

Because I'm the only one who was there when it happened, and lived to tell the tale. 

The princess, a young girl who was only sixteen years of age, lived a very unhappy life.   
All words she got were cruel and corretingg, telling her how to act, how to dress, how to speak, when to speak, what to say, what to eat, and then some more. 

She couldn't stand up for herself, she wasn't allowed to. 

But one dreadful afternoon she tried to. It didn't go well for her. 

Her parents, heartless, mindless creatures they were, locked her up in a castle. 

My castle, to be specific. 

Well, at the time it was my mothers', but that means it was basically mine too!

Weeks passed, and the castle staff brought the princess meals everyday. 

On the beginning of the third week, my mother showed herself to the princess. 

The poor princess was terrified when she saw mom!

Why, you may ask? 

Well, my mother was a mighty dragon! Just like me!

I remember my mother very well, she had the most beautiful emerald scales, red spikes running along her back, long, pointy red horns growing from her head, and deep golden eyes, sparkling with kindness.

It took a few days, but the princess wasn't as terrified anymore. In fact, she turned out to be very friendly.   
That's where my siblings and I come in. 

My brother, Spike, a mirror image of our mother, went fist, blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. 

Then went my sister, Cyro. She had blue scales, with white horns curling delicately on top of her head, pik eyes twinkling with wonder. 

And as last, but surely not as least, I went. My black scales glimmered in the dim light, bringing attention to my sharp, golden horns and eyes, ready to judge. 

From the moment the princess saw us, she loved us. She asked our names, even my mothers!

We always played together, and the castle staff loved to join us. The princess loved everyone so much, she would give everything for them. For us. 

I still can't believe that this creature could have done anything bad enough to be locked up in a tower. Who could harm such a loving, bright spirit? 

Then that dreadful day arrived, along with him. 

Some random knight had stumbled upon the castle, and saw mom at the princess' window. He instantly drew his sword and charged. 

The workers tried to stop him, but they didn't stand a chance. With one swing of a sword a hundred lives were lost.

The next to fall were my beloved sibling. 

Mom was enraged and went to avenge her children (and hopefully roast the arrogant bastard 'til he crumbled), but she too fell at his hand. 

I was the only one left to protect my home, and my treasure. And I was terrified. 

Still in denial of my loss, I wandered to the princess, our treasure, for comfort. 

I remember the moment two slender arms wrapped around me and squeezed me tight. The princess and I sunk to the floor. 

She was crying. 

Then that bastard, that horrible creature, that murderer stormed up to us and tried to rip me away from the princess' safety. 

She only hugged me tighter, and spoke up. 

She bargained and pleaded with the knight, unable to stop crying.   
At the end they came to a agreeable bargain, the princess would marry that brute, and he would allow her to keep me, alive and well. 

It only took three years for her to do it. 

Three long years filled with suffering to drive a gentle soul over the edge. 

That brute, that savage!

He had dictated the princess' entire life. He decided everything for her, what to eat, what to wear, and when to speak. Or rather, when not to. 

Everytime an unwanted word was spoken, the princess was hit, punched and beaten. She was a prisoner in a castle once again. Only more violent and brutal then either of us could imagine. 

In those three years, she cried herself to sleep every night, right after she hugged me and told me I was her only light in the darkness. 

In those three years, I watched her become sohoribly thin. She couldn't keep her food down anymore. 

In those three years, I continued to grow big and strong under her careful hand, while watching her grow more ill and weak everyday. 

And never will I forget the day, in those three terrible years, when she finally broke. 

It was one week and three years after my family had died when that savage raged at the princess for shaking too much. It wasn't even her fault!   
She was cold, hungry and so very ill! And all because of him. 

The princess couldn't take it, and honestly, me neither. 

That dreadful day, she drew a sword against a criminal, a maniac, a savage, a brute, a savage, a bastard, someone far stronger than her, and someone she had been forced to marry. 

That monster wasted no time putting his sword through her chest, and that's where I drew the line. 

No longer able to dangle my treasure's safety above my head, I did my worst. 

That bastard burnt so bright, the sun herself was probably jealous. Then I sent the rest of that awful place right after him, and went to the castle of Aero, my true home birthplace. 

I'll never forget my treasure, who turned out to be my protector. 

But everyone else did. 

They will tell you a tale about a brave knight, dying at the hand of a terrifying beast. 

The princess was forgotten. 

But maybe that's for the best. 

The end.


End file.
